


Flying Giraffes

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'a George x Reader fic, with George stuck babysitting Little Julian Lennon, And calling the reader over for help becuase he can't quite handle children?'Can do! Poor George...





	Flying Giraffes

“ _…uh, (Y/N)._ ”

“Hey, Harry.” You settle into the phone nook cosily, leg up against the wall. “What’s happening?”

“ _I need yer help._ ” George’s voice is plaintive, and your brow furrows. “ _Please, sweetheart, I need a hand. John’s… uh… left me up a creek, like._ ”

“What’s happened?” you ask, slowly, and he clears his throat desperately.

“ _I’m babysittin’ Jules, an’… like… yer a bird. Yeh get kids, right?!_ ” he said, and you smile a little. God bless him. “ _Right?_ ”

“Nice assumption. I’ll be there in ten.”

“ _I love yeh_.” He sounds so relieved that you can’t help but smile wider. “ _Bring a chippie, yeh? I’ll pay yeh back, like._ ”

* * *

“Hey, Jules!” you beam, and Julian comes running towards you. He’s so cute on his little chubby legs, and you scoop him up. “What’s happening, hey? Have Mummy and Daddy left you with Uncle Georgie?”

“You got chips,” he informs you, in that prosaic manner that kids have when they haven’t learnt enough words to be tactful, and you nod.

“Can Auntie (Y/N) get a kiss?” you ask, and he pecks your cheek.

“Can I see the chips?” he asks, and you grin.

“Yes.” You set him down, and he wanders off again – George appears, and straight away you notice the enormous red mark on his face. “Harry, what…” He looks like he’s done a few rounds with Ali, not a toddler who is right now pretending to drive as the TV shows a racing movie. “What happened?”

“I sed we were gonna watch a film.” His cheeks are bright red, and you smile at him. “An’… well, he said he wanted to watch this, an’ I said it was a bit grown-up.”

“Has it got any language in it?” you ask patiently, and he shakes his head. “Anything… naughty?” He shook it again. “Then god’s sake, let him watch it. If it’s just car racing, it won’t hurt…” You reach out and stroke his head. “Oh, Harry.”

“The giraffe went flyin’,” Julian informs you from across the room, and George nods, shamefacedly. “Uncle Georgie cried.”

“Yeh…” George mumbles, and you kiss his cheek gently. “But Auntie (Y/N) kissed it better!”

“Yuck,” Julian replies, clearly too busy racing to be distracted. “I want to see the chips.”

“We’ll put them on a plate,” you say, and George grabs the newspaper from you. “And we’ll all sit in here, okay, as a treat, and watch the film and have the chips.” Julian looks at you.

“No plate,” he says, and you look around for any further rogue zoo animals.

“You can deal with this,” George mumbles, and as he vanishes, you sigh.

“Okay, Jules…”

“No plate!”


End file.
